legend team fleet data
by TheWritingMaster55
Summary: this is the data on the Legend Teams fleet.


The Legend team fleet data

Battlecrusiers Weapons: Yamto cannon, ATS laser batteries (ground attack) and ATA laser batteries (air attack)

Legend Command Cruiser weapons:

Omega Yamto cannon (2) ATS laser batteries and ATA laser batteries cloaking system, the mega blaster or soul destroyer cannon

ArmsFortBeast weapons: Apocalypse missile, boomerang, switchblade, Broadsword (my own weapons that I added) Mk. 4 fasers, Mk. 5 mega cannon (4), Mk. 10 mega blaster or ship destroyer cannon (2).

ArmsFortDecimate weapons: MK 20 fusion blasters (10), MK 60 phase lasers (30), MK 100 death cannon (60).

ArmsFortLegend weapons: Legend Blasters (100), Mega soul ship blaster (2) (200), Mega Soul ship Blaster Mk. 2 or ship reaper (2).

ArmsFortSeraphim weapons: Energy ship cutters and MK 300 kojama weapon (300).

Class: Defender  
Mission role: System Defense  
Length: 650 M  
Height: 60 m  
Width: 250 m  
Sensors: SCVS (space cutting view system)  
Mk III SWACS  
Armament:  
4 Heavy Quantum laser cannons  
10 String Disruptor beam emitters  
12 Type III Phased Resonance disruption arrays  
2 Heavy pulseString Disruptor emitters  
8 Mk III RF Torpedo tubes (4 forward, 2 aft, 1 port, 1 starboard)  
(Equipped Photon torpedoes and Quantum plasmatic torpedoes)  
Shields/hull:  
Advanced Gravo dynamic Pladuim hull (Double hulled)  
Shields: String Resonance shields  
Engines:  
Sub light:  
RIDE Mk III'S (reaction less – Inertia -less Drive engines)  
Faster than light:  
Photonic phase shift jump drive  
Power reactors:  
8 String Resonance Sinks  
1 Subspace Generator

Defiance class -DD  
Mission role: Advanced Destroyer  
Crew:  
(20) Officers  
(350) Enlisted  
Size:  
Length: 950 M  
Height: 50 M  
Width: 690 M  
Armament:  
10 Heavy Super rapid fire EX- Spartan IVA Missile launchers  
20 Stormfire Micro drone CIWS  
12 AMG (Advanced multiphase gun) turrets  
10 VLS Super rapid fire EX- Spartan IIIG Anti capital ship Missile tubes  
6 medium Non liner temporal Symmetry disrupter cannons (Beam/pulse mode) (Disrupts temporal Symmetry On a multi pronged scale, this can cause massive disruptions and rip a ship apart)  
18 Heavy Non liner Space time fabric anti-meson slasher cannons (Can slice ships apart)  
8 Ultra heavy Pulse Non liner temporal Symmetry disrupter cannons  
2 Spinal mount Ultra Heavy Space time fabric Disrupter cannons  
Aux craft:  
6 Special forces Pod jumpers  
6 Jump jet Orbital drop pods  
Suppression:  
Projectile suppression field  
Heavy PSI pacification/ Force disrupter  
GAP field  
Suppression wave field  
Ground:  
50 OFW  
50 Marine alpha force rangers  
Fighters:  
N/A

defensive:  
Amour/hull:  
Multi layered:  
layer #1:  
Geometric fused Quantum gravimetric Korbmite alloy  
layer #2 :  
Nanite infused regenerative Chaos temporal battle Armour  
Layer# 3:  
Quantum Geometric super fused re enforced Universal Vibration hull  
Layer #4: Temporal Null space Battle Armour  
Layer #5 Geometricly forced self replicating "Shadow" Armour plate  
Layer #6: Geometricly forced Generation four Shadow mesh stealth plating  
Outer layer: Unified spacial Symmetry Armour  
In all: 12 Meters  
Shields:  
Dual layered Geometricly manipulated multi Non Liner spacial shields)  
Dual layered Tycon shield (a Tycon shield basically crates a bubble around the ship, that's phased, and folded in to a dimensional time warp)  
Single layered Non liner warped temporal Symmetry Shielding  
Null space ablative field  
Power core: Non liner Symmetry Rift core  
Engines:  
FTL:  
Non liner Symmetrical Retrodrive  
Sub light:  
Advanced Dual engined Unified force theory caterpillar stealth drive  
Sub light UT Maneuvering drive  
Special abilities:  
Field extension drive (extends a spatial warp field around the ship able to counter certain types of FTLI)  
Planck scale scanners  
Multi pronged Anti Cloak sensors  
Multi spatial scanners  
Advanced quantum sensors  
Non liner temporal Scanners  
Areas Mk VI artificial intelligence system  
Nano infused repair system  
Neural computer interface  
Augment drones  
Non liner Quantum Entanglement Transporters  
Stealth:  
Stealth null space plating  
Null space temporal cloak  
Spatial warp cloak  
Energy Nullification device  
MECGOF (Multi Layered Entangled Chaos Geometric Operation field )  
Chrono shift cloak  
EM- Gravimetric Suppression cloak  
Deployable stealth Armor

Legend attack cruiser: two missile batteries and machine guns

Manta class Stealth attack ship  
Producer: Black nova Research and production facility  
Mission role: Stealth insertion ship/ tactical Deployment vessel  
Length: 200 M  
Height: 20 M  
Width: 50 M  
Sensors: Mk III SCVS (space cutting view system)  
Advanced plank scale anti cloaking sensors  
Armament:  
1 String Disruptor beam cannon  
1 Forward facing Heavy Dimensional shatter cannons  
4 Dimensional Disruptor Cannons (hidden in the hull)  
2 Mk IVRF Torpedo tubes (2 fwd, 2 aft)  
(Equipped with Localized Special chaos torpedoes , Dimensional resonance shatter torpedoes , Resonance Disruption torpedoes)  
Shields/hull:  
Advanced Reso dynamic Pladuim hull ( double hulled) With Heavy Dimensional Resonance armor plating  
Shields: MK I Triple phasing String Resonance shields  
Engines:  
Sub light:  
RIDE Mk III'S (reaction less – Inertia -less Drive engines)  
Faster than light:  
Photonic phase shift jump drive  
Power reactors:  
4 String Resonance Sinks  
1 Tri shift Dimensional Subspace Generator  
Thermocline Transducers to increase energy production  
Stealth:  
N –Space compressed Armor plating  
Anti gravimetric Dimensional Shift cloak  
Crew:  
50 Black ops officers and intelligence crew members  
100 Star seal and covert ops troops (star seals basically jet pack over to a ship, see when the Manta is cloaked it can open a bay it can lay relatively close to an enemy ship or installation, thus a team of star seals or cover ops can jet pack over to a ship or installation and get in somehow.)

Type: Orbital defensive station  
Mission role: heavy Defensive station  
Length: 2500 m  
Height: 1000 m  
Width: 2500 m  
Sensors: SCVS (space cutting view system) and anti cloak systems  
Armament:  
20 Heavy Quantum laser emitters  
4 Heavy Mega cannons (anti cap ship super guns)  
6 Light mega cannons (Smaller anti ship guns)  
150 String Disruptor beam emitters  
150 Heavy pulse String Disruptor emitters  
120 Mk III RF Torpedo tubes (50 forward, 50 aft, 10 port, 10 starboard)  
(Equipped with Photon torpedoes Quantum plasmatic torpedoes, anti capital ship missiles, and Resonance disruption torpedoes)  
Shields/hull:  
Advanced Gravo dynamic Pladuim hull (Qaud hulled) along with 80 cm of Resonance armor  
Shields: Mk III String Resonance shields  
Engines:  
Sub light:  
Maneuvering RIDT'S  
Faster than light:  
None  
Power reactors:  
10 String Resonance Sinks  
2 Subspace Generators

Warlord class Battle Dreadnought  
Type: Future Dreadnought  
Length:3500 M  
Height: 820 M  
Width: 2060 M  
Sensors:  
SCVS (space cutting view system)  
N space scanners  
Armament:  
28 Type XII heavy Pulse Phased Resonance Disrupter cannons (dual emitters)  
14 Mega Dimensional disrupter cannons  
14 Mega gravimetric disruption cannons  
14 Mega Temporal disrupter cannons  
12 type VII light Dimensional disrupter cannons  
18 Type XIII Phased Resonance Disrupter arrays  
800 Mk IV RF Torpedo tubes (200 forward, 200 aft, 100 port ,100 starboard )  
560 N space rift micro missile pods  
(Equipped with Mk XXII Quantum plasmatic torpedoes, Mk XII Resonance Disruption torpedoes Dimensional Torpedoes, trans-Dimensional Rift Torpedoes )  
Shields/hull:  
Advanced Quantum dynamic Tri- Pladuim hull (Multi hulled) With Heavy Energized Multi adapting N space compressed Trans-Resonance armor plating, with Multi regenerative armor plaiting  
Shields: MK XXI trans-Dimensional N-space Compressed shields  
Engines:  
Sub light:  
RIDE Mk X 'S (reaction less – Inertia -less Drive engines)  
Faster than light:  
Advanced Generation twelve N - space warp drive  
Power reactors:  
2 String Resonance Sinks  
1 fifth generation trans-Dimensional Subspace Generator  
Thermocline Transducers to increase energy production  
Special Systems:  
LEMH  
Areas Mk XI AI  
Centurion Anti fighter defense system  
Crusader class Stasis field generator  
Marsh mellow mines (temporal fragmentation weapons )  
Trans-Dimensional Temporal jump drive.


End file.
